


Syrup and Cream

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [635]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: room-on-broom askedVirgil trying to get the Mechanic to lighten up and unwind now the mission is over?
Relationships: Virgil Tracy/The Mechanic
Series: prompt ficlets [635]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Syrup and Cream

Virgil’s learned not to ask about name or personal history or super-villain origin story. That still leaves plenty to explore. He’s not sure if the Mechanic tolerates his presence as the cost of being kept safe on Tracy Island or something else. 

He hopes something else.

The Mechanic is doing something that involves three keyboards and five screens, but he didn’t growl when Virgil wandered in and plonked himself on the spare chair, so Virgil’s taking that as an invitation to stay.

“Favourite colour?”

“I don’t see–”

“Favourite. Colour.” Virgil repeats, firmly but warmly.

There’s a long pause broken only by the clatter of keys. “Green.”

That’s a surprise. “I’d have picked you more a red man.”

“Red is the Hood’s.”

And woah, abort abort, dangerous territory. Virgil changes course. “Pancakes or waffles?”

“Waffles.” 

That comes quick enough to make Virgil smirk. “Syrup or cream?”

The Mechanic actually glances back at him for that, withering scorn in a single raised eyebrow. “Both,” he says. The ‘philistine’ was strongly implied.

“Good answer. Uh…”

“My turn.” Even without the bio-mech add-ons, the Mechanic’s voice is a low rumble that tickles Virgil in all the right places. “Top or bottom?”

“Of what?”

“Top or bottom?”

“Uh. Bottom,” he guesses wildly.

The Mechanic smirks and takes three quick steps to tower over Virgil. “Your place or mine?”

Virgil smiles slowly and widens his legs to let the Mechanic right into his personal space. “Yours.” He takes the invitation to drop his hands on the Mechanic’s waist, his eyes tracking up the path of the tattoos. “Want me to go get the syrup and cream?”


End file.
